1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor and more particularly, to a housing for monitor, which allows performance of the repair or replacement of major electronic devices of the housed electric module conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of high technology, computer and its related products have become requite items in daily life of most people. The application of network communication technology gives people a totally new living, learning, working and entertainment environment. Following the progress of the society and the development of information industry, people can use network communication systems to send real-time information, advertising matter, or e-mails. We can also use the Internet to search desired information, to have a chat with other people at different remote places, play network games, and etc. A monitor is commonly used as a communication interface between a computer and its user. From early CRT (cathode ray tube) monitors to current LCD monitors, it is the market trend to provide monitors having light and thin characteristics. A monitor uses a housing formed of a front cover shell and a back cover shell to house a display panel and electronic component parts such as IC, microprocessor, and etc., and a light source and a transformer are installed in the border area of the housing for giving off light. The light source or transformer of a monitor or touch screen display made according to this design may attenuate quickly with use, and the IC or microprocessor of this design of monitor or touch screen display may damage easily after a long use. When wishing to replace damaged parts or upgrade the hardware, it is necessary to open the housing of the monitor or touch screen display by unfastening the front cover shell from the back cover shell, and then to remove the component parts of the monitor or touch screen display one after another in proper order. After installation of the new electric module, the monitor or touch screen display is assembled again. This dismounting/mounting procedure is complicated. In case a small screw or part is damaged or missed during dismounting/mounting procedure, the assembly process of the monitor or touch screen display may fail, or the monitor or touch screen display may be unable to function well.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a monitor that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.